txo_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Master
The zone master is a hybrid class with the ability to play a variety of different roles including healing, tanking, and DPS. They have auras, blessings, and seals that provide useful buffs for other players while withstanding heavy physical damage with plate armor and strong defensive abilities. Overview Zone masters are magical warriors and are a hybrid class. They can melee DPS, tank, or heal. Zone masters also have very strong group support and buff abilities, arguably one of the best buffing and group support classes in the game. They can wear heavy steel and iron armor and carry shields, but are also efficient single target healers, which combine to produce their renowned durability in combat. With talent specialization and equipment selection, Zone masters can fill the role of melee DPS, tank, offtank, or healer and excel when called upon to spot-fill all these roles in a group setting. While a Zone master's DPS is slightly less than a pure dps class, they make up for it with their extremely useful utility spells, buffs and auras. Ability Trees Battle Aura This specialization focuses on the offensive capabilities of the Zone Master. This includes both magical abilities, such as Zone Whip and Zone Freeze, and physical abilities that involve the Zone Wand. The Zone Master specializes at close-to-mid-range combat. Guardian Aura This specialization focuses on the defensive, protection, and tanking capabilities of the Zone Master. The Zone Master is able to create magical shields to protect both his/herself and his/her party members. Another effective technique is the Zone Stone ability, which fortifies stance and prevents flinching. Medical Aura This specialization focuses on the healing capabilities of the Zone Master. The Zone Master is able to use their intense faith in the deity Oracle to heal and buff his/herself and his/her party members. The most useful technique in this tree, unlocked at Level 70, is Light Zone Link, which allows all direct heals to his/herself to be mirrored to the selected party member. Background :"You have remarkable abilities that you must use for good. Otherwise, the Dark Zone will overtake you." - Oracle Zone masters are mystical god-like beings that have the ability to simultaneously channel the two zones that inhabit every living thing: the Light Zone and the Dark Zone. These beings have existed since the beginning of time, and each one is the reincarnation of the previous one. The most recent and most powerful of the Zone Masters is Klio. Equipment Zone masters are always equipped with their trademark Zone Wand, which can only be used by Zone masters. They can also wield both light and heavy weapons, although they can not wield any sort of gun or firearm. Notable Zone masters *Klio Customization There are somewhat fewer customization options for Zone masters. *Customizable hairstyle *Customizable hair color **Blond, brown, orange, white, and black. *Customizable shirts. *Customizable pants. *Customizable eyebrows. *Customizable headband. End-game expectations Zone masters are a very unique class due to having the ability to perform any of the three major functions required in group or raid play depending on their spec. Tanking Through the Guardian Aura, zone masters gain an increased ability to tank enemies. Zone masters are especially well known for their ability to tank many enemies at once with rapid threat production. Zone masters tanking was once largely reliant on reflective damage, but can now effectively generate multi-target threat. Strong stamina scaling and simple and very high threat generation make Zone masters perhaps the best tanks in the game, other than treants. Damage Through the Battle Aura tree, Zone masters are able to significantly increase their damage output while also bringing a large amount of unique raid utility. Healing Through the Medical Aura tree, Zone masters are able to empower their healing even further. The Zone master's most important talent, Light Zone Link, allows a Zone master's direct heals to be mirrored to the affected friendly target. Zone masters are widely regarded as the strongest tank healers in the game due to the high output of Light Heal in combination with Light Zone Link. Category:Zone Masters Category:Classes